DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS
by Iukarey
Summary: Dib fue castigado duramente por su padre, pero al ir a reclamar a Zim, descubre que además del odio, hay sentimientos nuevos en su interior, el chico irken comienza a experimentar sensaciones diferentes, ¿a donde los llevará esto? contiene ZADR.
1. Chapter 1

**BIEN, AQUI VENGO CON OTRO INTENTO DE FIC, AHORA DE UNA SERIE QUE NO CONOZCO MUCHO PERO ME ESTA GUSTANDO CADA VEZ MAS.**

**TIENE UN POCO DE VIOLENCIA, PERO EN EL MUNDO DE ZIM Y DIB LES HACEN COSAS PEORES A LOS NIÑOS, ESPERO QUE NO SEA OFENSIVA, SI LO ES, ESPERO LEER LOS COMENTARIOS. TAMBIEN TIENE ALGO DE ZADR, QUE ES UNA DE MIS MAS RECIENTES OBSESIONES.**

**COMO SIEMPRE, INVASOR ZIM LAMENTABLEMENTE NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A VAZQUEZ, YO SOLO ESCRIBO LO QUE MI MENTE IMAGINA.**

-Y por eso mi reporte se titula "Zim es un extraterrestre", después de las pruebas presentadas, creo que no les quedarán dudas al respecto.

Dib estaba parado enfrente de su clase con sus notas en las manos y unas láminas donde tenía algunos dibujos y fotografías, estaba presentando su tarea, la cual no tenía nada que ver con Zim. .

-¡MIENTES!- grita el chico verde desde su pupitre, -soy un chico normal con vida normal de chico normal – Zim se esforzaba por repetir la frase "normal" muchas veces en una misma oración.

-No miento, eres un despreciable alienígena que viene a conquistar nuestro planeta y tu…- Dib señala con su dedo índice a Zim, pero la señorita Bitters parece harta de la situación.

-¡Silencio! Dib, tu trabajo era sobre la declaración de Independencia, no sobre un montón de tonterías acerca de tu compañero.-

-Pero a quien le importa la declaración de Independencia, cuando el mundo libre está en peligro por este monstruo – Dib no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, sigue señalando a Zim.

-¡BASTA!- Bitters luce amenazante, saca un pequeño papel y empieza a llenarlo – voy a hacer algo que debía hacer hace mucho tiempo, tus locuras han llegado demasiado lejos. Voy a escribir una nota a tu padre para ver si él puede corregirte y convertirte en un chico normal, debe firmarla y tu debes entregarla el lunes, si no lo haces, estarás suspendido hasta que tu padre firme la nota.-

Dib se estremece, ya que a todos en algún momento nos ha dado pavor que un maestro llame a nuestros padres, pues todos sabemos que eso no traerá nada bueno. Dib sabe que a pesar de que su padre no les presta mucha atención, recibir una nota acusatoria de parte de su maestra no va a ser algo que lo alegre mucho. Pero Zim escucha lo que quiere escuchar,

"voy a escribir una nota a tu padre para ver si el puede corregirte y convertirte en un chico normal"- si, eso es lo que necesito, piensa Zim, pero sus robo-padres no tienen los datos suficientes.

-Ya se – piensa – mandaré un micro-robot espía, que el vea como el padre de Dib lo convierte en un chico normal, y luego descargo la información en el robo padre para que él me convierta a mi en un chico normal, si mi plan no puede fallar, jajajaja –

sin embargo, comienza a reirse en voz alta.

-¡Cállate, Zim! –grita Bitters enfadada –sigamos con este remedo de clase.-

El resto del día transcurre tranquilamente, Dib camina algo cabizbajo acompañado de su hermana, pero al notar a Zim corre para alcanzarlo.

-Zim, estoy en problemas por tu culpa – le grita ofendido.

-Y ahí va otra vez –dice Gaz suspirando resignada y decide adelantarse.

-¿Mi culpa? Sucio humano, tu empezaste a decir tonterías con tu reporte, es tu culpa – Zim se defiende.

-Eres un alienígena, y lo voy a demostrar al mundo – grita Dib. Zim corre y llega a su base. Dib se acerca y encuentra el cubo de basura en la calle, y sin pensarlo, saca una bolsa de plástico y se lleva esa basura a su casa con el fin de analizarla.

Gaz se había entretenido un poco, pues antes de llegar a su casa se fue al centro comercial para comprar el último video juego que había salido. Caminaba feliz a su casa y al entrar se tropieza con una lata vacía de atún. Intenta caminar otro poco y se tropieza con lo que parece ser un cerdo de felpa, sigue así sin poder caminar porque el suelo de su casa está lleno de basura de Zim, la cual se encuentra etiquetada y separada por su hermano, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

-¡DIB! –grita hecha una furia -¡ESTO LO PAGARAS!- Gaz se dirige al teléfono y llama a su padre.

-Ah, hola cariño –comienza a decir el profesor Membrana, pero escucha histérica a Gaz.

-PAPÁ, LE TIENES QUE PONER UN ALTO A ESTO, DIB ESTA FUERA DE CONTROL, NO PUEDO NI SIQUIERA ENTRAR A LA CASA, NO PODEMOS SEGUIR ASI, TIENES QUE HACER ALGO, YA ESTOY HARTA, POR FAVOR, TIENES QUE VENIR…¡AHORA!-

-Hija, por Dios, tranquilízate, dime que pasa- el profesor parece realmente preocupado, pero Gaz insiste.

-NO PUEDO EXPLICARTE, TIENES QUE VENIR Y VERLO CON TUS PROPIOS OJOS-

El profesor estaba realmente preocupado, a pesar de que lo consideraran alguien que descuida a sus hijos, estaba preocupado por la forma en que Gaz le había hablado.

-Discúlpenme, debo salir un momento – dice a su equipo que lo mira preocupado, luego toma el celular – no me pasen llamadas, tengo algo muy importante que hacer – Si, sus hijos eran lo más importante, mucho más que su trabajo en el laboratorio, así que se decide y va a su casa.

Mientras tanto, Zim está terminando de fabricar su robot espía, el cual tiene forma de abeja y una cámara, la cual grabaría todo para insertar los datos en la memoria del robo-padre, el cual estaba desactivado en un rincón.

-Listo – Zim levanta el dispositivo contento –después de esto, seré un chico más normal de lo que soy.- Zim enciende el pequeño robot, el cual vuela hasta la casa de Dib y se posa en la ventana observando al padre del chico cabezón.

-¡Pero qué diablos es esto! – grita sorprendido al notar los montones de basura en la sala. Dib ni siquiera le presta atención por estar escribiendo en su computadora.

-Papá, mira, tengo los informes y fotografías, con esto demostraré al mundo que Zim es un extraterrestre.-

-Pero hijo, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos – de pronto el profesor se da cuenta de que hay un sobre sobre la mesa con su nombre -¿qué es eso? – pregunta a Dib, el chico baja un poco la mirada apenado.

-Es… un reporte de mi maestra, tienes que firmarlo para que pueda ir a la escuela el lunes – pero luego Dib sigue escribiendo despreocupado.

El profesor lee el reporte y siente que debe hacer algo drástico, ya ha hablado con Dib, lo ha castigado, ha intentado razonar con él de muchas formas. Mira su mano derecha extendida, no le quedan muchas opciones.

-Estás obsesionado con esto de los aliens, Dib, debo hacer algo que no estoy muy convencido de hacer, pero creeme que es por tu propio bien, no me dejas otra salida, hijo debo hacer esto, lo siento, tu sabes que intenté ser paciente y hasta razonar contigo-

El profesor toma de la mano a Dib, obligándolo a soltar su computadora, luego lo lleva escaleras arriba, a su habitación.

-Pero papá, Zim… tengo trabajo –El chico trata de llamar la atención de su padre, pero el hombre no lo escucha, solo camina resignado. El robot de Zim los sigue sin que lo noten.

Al llegar a la habitación, el profesor se sentó en la cama, luego recostó a Dib sobre sus piernas boca abajo, el chico intuyó lo que su padre iba a hacer e intentó escaparse, pero su padre estaba decidido y lo sujetó con fuerza.

-Papá, espera, ¿qué esto no es ilegal? – pregunta Dib con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, hijo, no puedo seguir permitiendo que te comportes como un loco –

El profesor no dice más, levanta su mano y le da el primer golpe a Dib, Dib grita, pero su padre le da otro, y otro más, pronto Dib comienza a llorar y a suplicarle a su padre que se detenga. Al terminar, el profesor coloca al tambaleante Dib en el suelo, el cual llora frotándose los ojos mientras se soba el trasero.

-Escúchame bien, hijo, no quiero saber nada más sobre aliens, fantasmas, ni nada de eso, no hay más "Misterios Misteriosos" para ti tampoco, de la escuela vendrás directo a casa, nada de espiar a tu compañero extranjero, nada de aliens –

-Pero… sob… pero Zim es… es… extra te…-Dib no puede terminar, su padre se acerca amenazante y el chico retrocede.

-¡NADA DE ZIM! Si me desobedeces, te repetiré esta tunda todos los días durante un mes, ¿Te quedó claro? – el profesor se pone de pié con las manos en la cintura. Dib no dice nada más, solo asiente con tristeza. -Bien, ahora ve a recoger toda esa basura que tienes por toda la casa, y luego regresas a tu habitación a pensar en lo que has hecho –

-Pero hoy sale un capítulo doble de… "Misterios… -Dib no puede terminar, su padre levanta su puño amenazante.

-¿Qué es lo que dije sobre "Misterios Misteriosos"? Ahora a levantar todo –

Dib baja llorando sin más remedio que obedecer a su padre.

Mientras, el robot espía de Zim ha grabado todo y se dirige a su base, donde Zim espera impaciente.

-Bien, -dice sacando un pequeño microchip insertándolo en la cabeza del robo-padre – ahora, robo-padre, conviérteme en un chico normal.-

En ese momento, el robo padre se levanta y mira a Zim.

-Estás obsesionado con los aliens – dice con su voz robótica – debo hacer algo que no estoy muy convencido de hacer –

Zim levanta la ceja confundido, pero luego el robo-padre (igual que el padre de Dib) lo pone boca abajo sobre sus rodillas y comienza a azotarlo fuertemente ante las protestas del alien.

-¡Ay, Ay, no, detente, ay, ay, no, ya basta, ay! – grita adolorido intentando inútilmente zafarse, pero el robo-padre lo tiene bien sujeto, esa parte también la notó del padre de Dib.-¡GIR, AYUDAMEEEE! –grita el pobre Irken al notar que le es imposible librarse.

-Te portaste mal, amo…WIIII! – Dice el robot asistente de Zim y se aleja de ahí, dejando a Zim sufriendo.

-Ay, ay, ay, ya basta, esto no me va a hacer un chico normal, ay, ay, robo-padre, detente…-pero era inútil.

Después de varios minutos, el robo-padre suelta a Zim.

- Escúchame bien, hijo, no quiero saber nada más sobre aliens, fantasmas, ni nada de eso, no hay más "Misterios Misteriosos" para ti tampoco, de la escuela vendrás directo a casa, nada de espiar a tu compañero extranjero, nada de aliens- dice el robo padre señalando a Zim, pero el Irken está molesto y adolorido y saca una pistola lasser y le dispara.

-¡Estúpido Dib!- el chico llora frotándose adolorido – esto seguro fue un plan suyo, me las va a pagar, ¡Ay, que dolor! –

A la mañana siguiente, el padre de Dib ya se había ido, y a pesar de estar castigado, Dib sale por una ventana dispuesto a reclamarle a Zim por lo que le había sucedido.

-Zim, abre,- dice gritando. Zim lo esperaba, estaba dispuesto a reclamarle también pensando que todo era un plan de Dib. Dib no espera que le abran y entra a la base de Zim y lo encuentra en la sala con GIR.

-Tu, miserable alien, por tu culpa mi papá me pegó anoche, nunca me había hecho algo así, es tu culpa, maldito invasor.-

-ah, si, pues por tu culpa yo también recibí ese castigo, tu padre tenía que hacerte un chico normal, como va a hacerte un chico normal con eso –

-Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo que recibiste el mismo castigo? – Dib mira a Zim sobarse el trasero. No entendía de qué hablaba.

-mandé un robot espía para que mi robo-padre hiciera lo mismo que tu padre conmigo, pero lo que hizo fue golpearme el trasero, eso no me hizo un chico normal como dijo Bitters.-

-Eres un idiota – dijo Dib sonriendo –eso se llama tunda, es algo que algunos padres hacen, aunque es ilegal, pero mi padre lo hizo y me da gusto saber que tu también lo recibiste.-

-Eres un tonto, Dib-apestoso – Zim se acerca – por tu culpa yo… - Pero Zim no continúa, pues nota que los ojos de Dib están rojos, probablemente por estar llorando toda la noche.

-Qué tanto me ves – pregunta Dib sorprendido.

-Esa tunda, ¿También te dolió? – pregunta preocupado.

-¡Qué! Claro, me dolió y mucho – pregunta Dib, pero luego nota que Zim parecía compadecerlo.

-Yo, …creo que tienes razón,… fue mi culpa que te pegaran, lo siento – Zim no sabía porqué decía estas palabras, pero sentía que salían del fondo de su ser.-

Dib lo miró sorprendido, y sin pensarlo mucho, le dijo:

-No, tenías razón, tu no me hiciste nada (aun) pero yo empecé a insultarte en clase, creo que… que fue mi culpa…- Dib no entendía porqué decía esto, también baja la mirada. Zim lo mira y se acerca lentamente, tomándolo de la barbilla y levantando el rostro del chico.

-Dib… yo…- Zim se sentía extraño, ahí parado al lado de Dib, Dib miró sus ojos, eran realmente bonitos, rosado brillante, grandes, tenía que admitir que el rostro de Zim no estaba nada mal. Zim miraba el rostro inocente de Dib, sus ojos color miel, bajo esos lentes, su nariz pequeña, sus labios… Sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos se besaron tiernamente, pero al cabo de unos segundos, reaccionaron, y Dib salió corriendo confundido. Zim se quedó pensando en lo que había sucedido en la casa…

continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, esta es la continuación de "DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS" un fic que creo que no tiene mucho sentido, pero es algo que quería escribir, trataré de esforzarme más en el siguiente capi para dejar mejor sabor de boca. Por cierto, INVASOR Zim no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, eso es propiedad de Jhonen Vazquez y Nickelodeon, a mi solo me pertenece este "remedo" de Fic. (Ojala me perteneciera pero no, es de Vazquez y Nickelodeon) **

Zim estaba en la cafetería al otro día viendo su plato, fingiendo que comía, realmente no le gustaba para nada la comida de la tierra. Dib desde el otro extremo le lanzaba miradas asesinas, al parecer resentido todavía por lo ocurrido el fin de semana.

Pero Zim decidió que lo ignoraría, igual que el resto de la escuela, que no les prestaba atención ni a Zim ni a Dib, a menos que fuera para burlarse de ellos.

Al otro día les informaron de un paseo al observatorio de la ciudad. Saldrían temprano en la mañana, según les habían informado. Dib no dejó pasar la oportunidad para molestar a Zim.

-Iremos al observatorio, Zim, tal vez puedas ver tu planeta desde los telescopios y saludar a tus parientes- dijo Dib de forma maldosa.

-¿parientes? ¿Qué es eso? – Zim levantó la ceja incrédulo, para luego agregar – Quiero decir, ¡Soy humano! –

-¡Ya van a empezar ustedes dos! – Gritó de forma amenazante Bitters, -Dib, ¿acaso quieres que le envíe otro reporte a tu padre? Al parecer no te castigó apropiadamente si sigues con esa conducta.

Dib no pudo evitar estremecerse, era como si la maestra supiera lo que le pasó y estuviera regodeándose de su "tragedia", así que el chico solo bajó la mirada para que la maestra no notara algunas lágrimas que se asomaban y caminó calladamente a su asiento. Zim lo miró, nunca lo había visto tan triste. Algo le hacía sentir pena por él, y recordó lo ocurrido el sábado en la mañana.

Ninguno dijo nada el resto del día y se fueron a su casa al terminar las clases. Dib hizo como que iba a seguir a Zim, pero Gaz lo detuvo.

-Dib, debo recordarte que papá dijo que ibas a ir directo a casa después de la escuela, para mí sería divertido acusarte con papá,…-Gaz parecía disfrutar el sufrimiento de Dib, el chico solo la miró y tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, y caminar junto a su hermana resignado.

Zim caminaba a su base mirando hacia atrás a cada rato. Estaba en la puerta y voltea molesto:

-¡Ya déjame en paz, Dib-apestoso, tú, humano cabe…zón! – Zim se sorprende al notar que Dib no lo seguía como de costumbre, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal.

Caminó hasta la entrada buscando a su acosador, pero fue inútil, no había nadie siguiéndolo. Eso era realmente extraño, no había un día en que Dib no lo molestara con su alegato de "defender la tierra", lentamente entró a la casa sintiendo algo de nostalgia.

A la mañana siguiente, una mujer muy bella llegó al grupo de la maestra Bitters. Era muy delgada de unos dieciocho años, con un cabello cobrizo largo hasta las caderas. Sus ojos verdes impresionaban a todos los presentes, parecían tener luz propia.

-Bien, estudiantes, esta chica que parece modelo anoréxica- comenzó a decir la maestra Bitters, ganándose una mirada de molestia de parte de la chica, ante lo cual la maestra agregó en voz baja pero perfectamente audible –No se ofenda, pero parece…-luego agregó para los alumnos –ella es la señorita Nancy, del observatorio, ella los va a llevar a su paseo, así que más vale que se comporten, tiene mirada de asesina a sueldo.-

La señorita Nancy miró con resignación a la extraña mujer, luego miró a los alumnos. Las niñas cuchicheaban entre ellas y muchos niños prácticamente estaban babeando al verla, a pesar de ser muy jóvenes.

La chica posó su mirada en cierto chico de color verde y entornó los ojos de manera misteriosa. Luego miró a Dib, el cual solo estaba apuntando algo en su cuaderno.

-Maestra, ¿usted no va a venir con nosotros? – preguntó una pequeña niña de cabello violeta.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mí tiempo que seguir a un montón de mocosos a un tonto paseo, diviértanse y si alguno se pierde, no crea que me molestará.-

A nadie le importó el comportamiento de su maestra, ya que la conocían a la perfección. Pero Nancy la miró sorprendida.

-Bien,-dijo la joven, sorprendiendo a la clase con su voz suave, casi como un siseo –fórmense y vamos a subir al autobús, en orden.- Dijo tranquilamente quedándose en el salón mientras los niños salían.

Cuando los chicos comenzaron a subir, Nancy detuvo a Zim, tocándolo en el hombro.

-¿Zim? –preguntó la chica. El alien disfrazado de humano asintió. Luego la mujer sonrió antes de decirle: -señálame a Dib –

Zim no estaba muy seguro, esa mujer le había dado la orden, pero algo en ella no estaba bien, sus sentidos estaban alerta, pero no pudo evitar obedecerla, lentamente levantó su mano y señaló al chico cabezón con gafas gruesas.

-¿Dib? – preguntó la mujer al niño, el cual estaba por subir al autobús, pero se detuvo, dando paso a otro compañero a que abordara.

-Si, señorita –dijo servicial.

-Espera un momento, por favor – dijo Nancy y subió al autobús. El chofer era un hombre sumamente extraño, parecía que no se movía ni para respirar, tenía la mirada fija, y se le notaba un extraño aparato en la nuca.

Nancy quitó a un par de alumnos que se habían sentado en el primer asiento, solicitándoles que se cambiaran de lugar. Los chicos la obedecieron extrañados. Entonces solo faltaban Zim y Dib de subir, y Nancy les dijo que se sentaran los dos en ese sitio, de inmediato comenzaron a protestar.

-¡Qué, yo no quiero ir con este humano apestoso! – gritó Zim señalando a Dib.

-Cállate ya, alienígena, yo tampoco quiero ir contigo, prefiero quedarme en la escuela –

-Siéntate en otro sitio, cambia de lugar con alguien, pero no quiero estarte escuchando todo el camino –Zim seguía gruñendo.

-Nadie va a querer cambiar de sitio, nadie se quiere sentar con ninguno de los dos, los dos son demasiado extraños – dijo una niña mirándolos con maldad, los demás chicos comenzaron a reírse.

-Silencio –dijo Nancy tranquilamente, pero había algo en su voz que dejó a todos perturbados. –Zim, Dib, se van a sentar ahí ahora, no quiero escuchar más protestas.-

Zim y Dib se sentaron en el sitio asignado muy a su pesar, mirando a la mujer que se sentó al otro lado del pasillo, ella sola, mientras cruzaba la pierna para luego dar órdenes al conductor.

-bien, cariño –dijo con voz melosa muy cerca del aparato del conductor –ya sabes que hacer –

-Señorita Nancy, ¿porqué el chofer tiene ese aparato brillante en la nuca? –preguntó Dib levantando la mano. Nancy lo miró de reojo, Dib no sabía si estaba molesta o no, pero su mirada lo intimidó.

-Eres muy observador, Dib, eso en algunos casos es bueno, pero en otros te va a traer serios problemas, como ya lo habrás vivido.- la chica se limitó a sonreír, antes de dirigirse a la clase:

- bien, ahora abrochen sus cinturones.-

-el autobús escolar no tiene cinturones – Dib parecía extrañado.

-Este si, Dib, cariño, como ya dije, eres muy observador – dijo Nancy, recargándose en su asiento.

El viaje comenzó tranquilamente, Dib iba al lado de la ventana, y Zim al lado del pasillo, Dib miraba como llegaron pronto a un camino rural, donde el paisaje era más agreste. De pronto, el autobús aumentó la velocidad.

-Señorita Nancy, ¿no cree que vayamos muy rápido? – preguntó Dib muy preocupado.

-Cierra la boca ya, Dib – dijo Nancy molesta, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Jeje, regañaron a Dib – dijo un chico en el asiento detrás de Dib, el chico miró a Nancy con lágrimas en los ojos y algo sonrojado.

De pronto el autobús cayó a un caudaloso río. Los niños comenzaron a gritar histéricos, igual que Dib y Zim, que intentaron quitarse el cinturón, pero Nancy colocó su mano en ellos para que no se movieran.

-Saldremos con calma, en orden, desde el último asiento hasta llegar a los primeros.-

El autobús estaba llenándose de agua en la parte de la cabina del chofer, el cual seguía sin moverse, con los ojos abiertos. Zim estaba histérico, definitivamente al irken no le gustaba el agua, pues le quemaba la piel. Pero Nancy estaba tranquila, y fue sacando a los chicos por la puerta trasera, hasta que solo quedaban Zim y Dib, que no podían quitarse el cinturón.

-Bien, ahora ustedes dos, tranquilos, y todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan-

-¿plan, de qué plan habla? ¡Vamos a ahogarnos!-dijo Dib histérico, Zim gritaba a su lado jalando con fuerza su cinturón para soltarlo.

-¡AGUA, AGUA, ME QUEMA! – Gritaba temblando viendo el agua que entraba en el autobús.

-Si fueras humano el agua no te haría nada – dijo Nancy viéndolo con las manos en la cintura...

-Es lo que yo digo,… un momento, ¿usted me cree que Zim es un extraterrestre? – preguntó Dib viendo a Nancy, la cual se limitó a mirarlo impasible.

-Por supuesto que lo es, es de raza Irken, una raza que se dedica a invadir planetas para sus propósitos mundanos, son comandados por dos líderes conocidos como "Los más altos, Rojo y Púrpura", ambos adictos a la comida chatarra y con muy poco interés por los jóvenes Irken a los que mandan a conquistar mundos.- Dib se quedó con la boca abierta, Zim seguía gritando.

-¡Cállate ya, maldito Irken fastidioso! – Nancy se acercó al chico verde y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

A Zim se le cayeron los lentes por el golpe y se sujetó la mejilla asustado y confundido. Dib miró la escena, y aunque estuvo a punto de burlarse de Zim, se percató de que estaban en problemas, esa mujer no parecía importarle el hecho de que se fueran a ahogar.

-Bien, ahora, saldremos de aquí cuando yo lo diga.- Luego presionó un botón en la parte trasera del asiento del chofer, el cual se hallaba desplomado sobre el volante con la misma mirada, la luz en su cuello se había apagado, parecía que estaba muerto, pero lo que le sorprendió a Dib fue que parecía muerto desde que empezaron el viaje. Nancy se acercó a la parte baja del autobús y descubrió una especie de cápsula escondida ahí, luego tomó un control y soltó los cinturones de los niños, Dib se levantó y corrió a la puerta de emergencia, la cual estaba abierta aun y el agua no llegaba a donde estaban ellos. Pero Nancy accionó un control remoto y la puerta se cerró, luego se dirigió a donde estaba Dib y lo sujetó sin piedad del cabello y lo arrastró a la cápsula.

-Saldremos por aquí – dijo sin soltarlo, Dib se quejó pero no podía defenderse.

-¡Ay, me lastima! – Gimoteó – suélteme, no tiene derecho a hacerme esto, le diré a mi padre.-

-Si, claro, como si tu padre te prestara atención, mocoso idiota –dijo Nancy con crueldad, Dib abrió los ojos, sorprendido, esa mujer no solo sabía de Zim, sino que también conocía aspectos de su vida. –La única ocasión en que tu padre le ha prestado atención a tu vida fue el viernes cuando decidió darte una tunda por el reporte de tu maestra y tu obsesión con los aliens. –

Nancy sonrió maliciosamente, Dib sintió ganas de llorar, ¿Cómo sabía esa chica eso?

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Dib mientras Nancy lo metía en la cápsula y lo ataba a un asiento.

-Pronto lo sabrás, de momento, debo sacarlos de aquí, créeme, chiquillo latoso, por mí fuera los dejaba morir de verdad – dijo Nancy mientras metía ahora a Zim, el cual forcejeaba. – Tú, no intentes sacar tus patas de araña de tu pak, este dispositivo que tengo en el cinturón lo bloquea –

Dib notó que en el cinturón de la mujer había un extraño aparato muy pequeño con luces. Luego reparó en lo que dijo antes "por mí fuera los dejaba morir de verdad"-

-¿A que se refiere con eso de dejarnos morir de verdad? – Dib cada vez estaba más asustado mirando a la mujer, que para horror suyo, sacó dos cadáveres en descomposición de un lugar secreto atrás del autobús y los colocó en los asientos que ocupaban. -¡Qué asco! ¿Qué está haciendo? –gimió Dib.

-De ahora en adelante, son tú y tu amigo Zim, cuando los paramédicos los encuentren, creerán que es todo lo que quedó de ustedes, no se preocupen, ya estaban así cuando los encontré, yo no maté a estos.-

Luego Nancy entró en la cápsula, la cual se cerró y despegó velozmente dirigiéndose al espacio. Mientras avanzaban Dib vio que lo que quedaba del autobús comenzaba a arder, y sus compañeros que habían llegado a la orilla eran atendidos por paramédicos y bomberos que habían llegado al lugar a socorrerlos. Dib deseaba con todas sus ganas estar con ellos.

Pero en ese momento su situación era incierta.

Al cabo de un par de días, llegaron a un pequeño asteroide que parecía una especie de prisión. Durante el viaje, Nancy les dio de comer unas pastillas blancas que provocaban que su organismo estuviera satisfecho. Dib estaba asustado. Si bien era cierto que le gustaba lo paranormal y los misterios, esta situación era preocupante. Descendieron y un hombre de cabello ligeramente largo y rubio los recibió, llevaba un arma, la piel del hombre era de color azul muy claro. Dib notó que la piel de Nancy se volvió del mismo color cuando llegaron a ese lugar. Asustado vio su brazo, el cual era de color normal.

-¡Hola, Nancy! –saludó el joven, la chica lo miró y sonrió de forma sencilla.

-Hola, Ray, ¿Cómo estuvo todo durante mi ausencia?-dijo Nancy mientras el joven le pasaba una pistola de láser y la chica se la colocaba en el cinturón.

-Todo bien, solo te fuiste tres días, todo bajo control, Evelyn te está esperando.-

Nancy caminó junto a los chicos y a Ray por un pasillo largo sin puertas. Dib caminaba mirando todo alrededor. Zim caminaba al lado de Dib, igual de asustado. Su destino era incierto, y tenía miedo, pero su orgullo de invasor irken no le permitía demostrarlo. Se detuvieron al llegar a una oficina, de donde salió una mujer mayor que Nancy, con una sonrisa amable, la cual los recibió haciéndolos pasar. El joven se quedó afuera, y Nancy entró con ellos.

-¿Tuviste algún problema, Nancy? – preguntó la mujer con tono amable, sentándose sobre el escritorio.

-Son un par de chiquillos bastante fastidiosos.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Soy Evelyn Hart, directora de este centro de cuidado, niños, tranquilos, les explicaré porqué fue necesario traerlos aquí.- dijo de forma amable, mientras Nancy los fulminaba con la mirada. – pero primero pueden pasar a asearse y a comer algo, Nancy, llévalos por favor a la habitación que les fue designada.-

-¿vamos a compartir habitación? –pregunta Dib mirando a Zim, aún estaba sorprendido por la situación.

-Cierra la boca, mocoso – dice Nancy amenazante. Pero Evelyn la detiene.

-Tranquila, Nancy, yo arreglo esto –luego suspira y se dirige a los chicos. – este lugar está un poco lleno, lo mejor será que tengan a alguien conocido a su lado mientras estén aquí, ustedes ya se conocen. Solo voy a pedirles que intenten llevarse bien y no dar problemas. Por favor. Se que es difícil esto para ustedes, pero por favor comprendan que lo hicimos por el bien de la tierra.-

-La tierra le pertenece a Zim, Zim la va a conquistar –dice Zim levantando las manos, pero Nancy lo sujeta de las antenas y lo levanta del suelo con facilidad.

-CIERRA LA BOCA TU TAMBIÉN,- dice entrecerrando los ojos.

-AYAYAYAY, -el irken se queja adolorido- duele, duele mucho, suéltame, sucia cosa rara, no puedes tratar así a Zim-

-Nancy, déjalo por favor – dice Evelyn, Nancy la mira y obedece soltando a Zim, el cual cae al suelo quejándose. -Zim, la tierra no te pertenece, ni siquiera debe figurar entre los planetas a conquistar por tu raza, hubo un error, y fuiste enviado a ella, pero debemos encargarnos de que tus líderes crean que no sobre viviste, y asegurarnos de que dejen en paz a la tierra, la tierra pertenece a los planetas que están bajo "nuestra protección". Zim y Dib se sorprenden al escuchar esto.

-¿porqué está bajo su protección la tierra? –pregunta Dib temeroso de ser reprendido por Nancy como Zim.

-Porque un grupo de planetas muy poderosos sacan recursos de ahí sin que ustedes lo noten, y ellos nos pagan para que seres como los Irken o los Mergums no los ataquen. Trabajamos mucho para mantenerlos alejados de estas situaciones, pero los irken lograron llegar a la tierra, y no podemos permitirlo.-

-Porqué no solo se deshacen de Zim, él es el invasor – dice Dib señalando a Zim.

-¡Queeee´! –el irken se asusta. -

Tu debiste venir porque fuiste el único que lo detectó, las personas no deben saber que estuvieron en riesgo –

-De todos modos nadie me cree –dice Dib con lágrimas.

-Es un riesgo que no podemos correr. – dice Evelyn tranquilamente.

-Por favor, déjenme ir, y nunca diré nada sobre Zim, ni sobre este lugar –Dib suplicó.

-Eres muy observador, Dib, como ya te dije –dijo Nancy, si callas sobre esta ocasión, en la siguiente tal vez te crean, y no queremos provocar pánico entre los terrícolas, necesitamos que sigan con sus tranquilas y despreocupadas vidas. Nosotros hemos detenido varias amenazas similares, pero no queremos que los habitantes de la tierra y otros planetas que protegemos lo sepan. No sería bueno.-

-Además, Dib – Evelyn comienza a explicar a Dib – la gente de tu planeta es muy ambiciosa, y si descubre nuestra civilización, podrían atacarnos para obtener nuestra maquinaria, y no podemos permitirlo. Tendríamos que defendernos, y probablemente saldría mucha gente lastimada, y no queremos eso. No sería bueno para los planetas que obtienen beneficios de ustedes.-

-¿qué beneficios? – pregunta Dib.

-De momento no puedo explicarte, lo único que debes saber es que no pueden volver a la tierra.- dice Evelyn mirando con tristeza a los chicos.

-Mi padre me buscará – dice Dib, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de lo que acaba de decir. -Tu padre cree que moriste en el accidente, al igual que Zim.-dice Evelyn y luego muestra un video. –esto pasó el día de ayer después del funeral:

"el profesor Membrana estaba sentado en la sala de su casa viendo una foto de Dib y Gaz, parecía tener lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi pobre y loco hijo, nunca se interesó en las ciencias reales, ahora se ha ido - se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. –Gaz, debo irme, cuídate, hija, no le abras la puerta a los extraños – "

-Dib, cuando tu madre murió, tu padre empezó a pasar demasiado tiempo en su laboratorio, tal vez tratando de olvidarla. Ahora que cree que tú también has muerto, tal vez pase mucho más tiempo en el, lo siento por tu hermana.-

Dib vuelve a mirar la pantalla, ahora Gaz camina a la habitación de Dib y comienza a romper todo:

-"Te odio, Dib, te odio, te detesto –dice furiosa arrancando los póster de las paredes y tirando varias cosas al suelo –te moriste, maldito idiota, te moriste y me dejaste sola – Gaz cae al suelo y comienza a llorar desconsolada."

Dib no puede evitar llorar ante la escena.

-Zim, también mandamos un mensaje a tus líderes: - Evelyn parece preocupada, pero decide mostrar el video en una pantalla que estaba al lado de donde pasa el video de la familia de Dib. "Rojo y Púrpura observan el reporte con indiferencia:

-Oye, Zim murió en un accidente- dice Púrpura bebiendo un refresco.

-Vaya, al fin nos deshicimos de él –dice Rojo sin importancia.

-Tardamos demasiado, pensé que en su misión falsa en la tierra sobre viviría menos tiempo –

-Si, pero al fin nos libramos de él, ese planeta insignificante ni siquiera figura en nuestro mapa, según esto, no tiene recursos, pero al fin nos libramos de ese molesto Zim –

" -¡Mienten!- Zim grita molesto – Mis altos jamás se alegrarían de eso, ese video está manipulado, mi misión era real- Pero Nancy lo jala de las antenas.

-Nancy, ya llévalos a su habitación, hablaré con ellos cuando estén más calmados –

Nancy lleva a Zim de las antenas, el joven irken se queja, y cuando iba a tomar a Dib, el chico corre a la pantalla llorando.

-¡Papá, no estoy muerto! – Llora a la pantalla, como si su padre pudiera oírlo - ¡Papá, sácame de aquí, por favor! –

Pero Nancy lo toma del cabello y lo jala hacia fuera de la oficina de manera cruel.

-¡No, suélteme, Papá, ayúdame! –Grita llorando,

Zim queda sorprendido, en el tiempo que conoce al humano, no lo había visto así, ni cuando se peleaban, y estaba seguro de que lo lastimaba bastante.-

-Dib, por favor, entre más pronto lo entiendas, será mejor para ti – dice Evelyn, pero al ver que Dib seguía histérico, hace una seña a Nancy que lo saca arrastrando.

En la salida, el joven Ray ayudó a Nancy, tomando a Dib fuertemente del brazo y haciéndolo caminar por un pasillo. Dib no dejaba de llorar mientras caminaba, Zim avanzaba con la miraba baja mientras Nancy lo jalaba a él.

Llegaron a una habitación con paredes blancas, un par de computadoras en dos escritorios y un par de camas blancas. También un par de armarios y dos cajoneras. Al fondo había un librero lleno de libros de diferentes tamaños y colores. Era una habitación cómoda y bastante agradable, al parecer, pero a ninguno le importaba eso.

-¡Déjenme ir! –lloraba Dib, intentó salir pero Ray lo empujó hacia la habitación.

-Mas te vale comportarte, niño, si no vas a saber lo que es estar en problemas realmente.- dijo con crueldad el Joven. Nancy empujó a Zim, iba a marcharse cuando el irken le cayó encima y le quitó el arma láser de la cintura apuntándole con ella.

-Bien, cosas raras, ahora nos van a sacar de aquí, si no quieres que vuele en pedazos la cabeza de tu amiga – dijo amenazante, pero para su sorpresa, Nancy se rió.

-Adelante, hazlo Irken tonto –dijo Nancy, ella no esperó a que Zim lo hiciera, con su mano activó la pistola y el rayo le dio de lleno en la cabeza, pero no le hizo ningún lado, solo lo absorbió y sus ojos brillaron. -Nuestro cuerpo absorbe energía como esa, de eso nos alimentamos, maldito Irken maleducado, -mientras decía esto, se incorporaba de forma sumamente amenazante, Dib retrocedió y se quedó en un rincón de la habitación mientras miraba como Nancy jalaba a Zim de las antenas empujándolo al suelo, donde una vez que lo tuvo asegurado, comenzó a golpearlo con la mano extendida en varias partes del cuerpo sin compasión, Zim tuvo que doblegarse muy a su pesar, aunque su orgullo no le permitió pedirle que se detuviera.

Al terminar Nancy se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero al llegar se dirigió a Dib, que la miraba asustado.

-¿Tú, también vas a darme problemas? – dijo con los ojos entornados. Dib no contestó, agachó la mirada y volteó a ver a Zim, que sujetaba su hombro y tenía un ojo morado. Ni Nancy ni Ray dijeron nada más, ambos salieron de la habitación. Pero en cuanto salieron, Dib comenzó a golpear la puesta hasta que sus puños sangraron, manchando la pared blanca.

-Déjenme ir, por favor, déjenme salir, yo no hice nada malo –lloraba.

-Ya deja de llorar, humano tonto, no nos van a dejar salir, además, ¿para que quieres regresar a la tierra? Ahora que tu padre te cree muerto, parece que te quiere más – dijo Zim con malicia, pero Dib se le fue encima.

-Cállate, maldito invasor, esto es culpa tuya –mientras hablaba, Dib no dejaba de llorar.

-Eres un idiota, aquí estarás mejor que en tu planeta, Zim es quien debe volver a seguir con su misión de conquistar tu mundo, ahora que no estás, mi trabajo será más sencillo, yo debo…

- -El idiota eres tú, ¿ya olvidaste que a tus líderes no les importó que murieras? ¿No recuerdas que dijeron que tu misión era falsa? Se burlaron de ti todo el tiempo, y sigues creyendo que eres importante, ¡alien bueno para nada!-

Dib decía esto con rabia, sin dejar de llorar, Zim empujó a Dib y quedó encima de él, iba a darle un golpe pero notó que el humano no paraba de llorar, y por una razón, bajó su mano. Miraba esa reacción del chico y no podía evitar sentir algo raro en su interior. Se levantó y se dirigió a una de las camas y se sentó en ella.

Nunca se había sentido así, pero abrazó la almohada y comenzó a llorar también. No sabía que podía llorar, solo recordaba gritar cuando algo le dolía, o quejarse, pero esa sensación de alivio al derramar lágrimas calientes que corrían por su rostro, no la había sentido jamás, era raro, pero a pesar de todo le agradaba de una manera extraña, así que dejó que esos fluidos comenzaran a filtrarse por sus ojos y avanzaran por su rostro, luego comenzó a gimotear, sus pulmones se esforzaban en respirar, era consciente de su estado, y no quería que Dib lo viera así, así que se acostó en la cama y comenzó a llorar.

Dib lo miró sorprendido, no sabía que el irken lloraba, se calmó un poco y se acercó a él.

-Zim… ¿estás bien? –Dib se sentía mal a pesar de que Zim era su enemigo, y que seguía creyendo que esa situación era culpa de él.- Zim…no llores – dijo lentamente.

-¿Porqué no? Tú lo haces, y se siente extrañamente aliviador – dijo Zim.

-Es que,… no quiero verte llorar – dijo Dib con voz baja.

-¿Y crees que yo si quiero verte, humano tonto? Zim llora porque…un momento- otra vez su orgullo – ZIM NO ESTA LLORANDO, YO SOY UN DEBILUCHO PARA PONERME A LLORAR –

-Pero si estas llorando –dijo Dib.

-TU ESTAS LLORANDO, HUMANO LLORON.-

-Tú también, por si no lo sabías, eso que corre por tu cara son lágrimas y eso que haces se llama llorar.-

-ZIM NO LLORA –

-¡Silencio, los dos! – en ese momento, Nancy entró y dejó dos bandejas con comida sobre una mesa que había en esa habitación. – la charola roja es comida terrícola, la verde son nutrientes irken. –

Nancy salió sin decir nada más, Zim y Dib la miraron con miedo.

-Si estoy llorando, Dib-apestoso – dijo Zim en voz baja.- pero no se como empecé pero ahora no puedo detenerme, no puedo dejar de hacerlo – Dijo Zim con voz lastimera mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro.

-Este… bueno – dijo Dib mirando a su adversario y ahora compañero de habitación.

-TU YA PARASTE, DIME EL TRUCO PARA DETENERME –gritó Zim al notar que Dib se había calmado un poco.

-No hay ningún truco, Zim, pero, bueno – Dib se acerca, realmente se sentía mal viendo llorar a Zim –intentaremos algo- Al decir esto, abraza a Zim contra su pecho y empieza a darle palmadas en la espalda, El joven irken abre los ojos sorprendido. Escuchaba perfectamente el latir del corazón de Dib, y la sensación era agradable. Sus respiraciones se sincronizaron, y Zim se recargó más en Dib, Dib ahora acariciaba su espalda, Zim volteó y vio los ojos enrojecidos de Dib y como este le sonreía. Sin quererlo, acercaron sus rostros a escasos centímetros cuando…

-Ejem, ejem – Ray entró en la habitación y se sorprendió con la escena -¿Pensé que se odiaban? Bueno, Evelyn quiere que se aseen, aquí les traje sus uniformes.- Dib y Zim se separaron, ambos muy colorados.

Continuará… +++


	3. Chapter 3

ESTA ES LA TERCERA PARTE DE **_DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS_** PROMETO ESMERARME PARA QUE QUEDE MEJOR- COMO SIEMPRE ACLARO QUE INVASOR ZIM NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON (MALDITOS, LA CANCELARON) A MI SOLO ME PERTENECE ESTE FIC FRUTO DE MI IMAGINACION.

Dib se acerca no muy seguro a su plato, levanta a charola y descubre unos waffles, algo de fruta, tocino frito y un vaso con leche con chocolate. En el camino a ese asteroide solo comieron unas pastillas blancas que hicieron que sus organismos se sintieran satisfechos. Mira a los waffles con hambre, pero también con nostalgia. Si tan solo su padre supiera donde está.

-Oye, humano-llorón - dice Zim en tono de burla, parecía olvidar que él también había estado llorando - ¿qué es eso que tienes ahí? -

Zim mira el plato de Dib. En el de Zim parece haber únicamente comida chatarra: Un sandwich pasado por aceite, unas frituras, dulces y una soda.

-Nada que te importe - dice Dib algo triste - déjame en paz.

-¿quieres cambiar? - Dice Zim, pero no espera respuesta, toma su tenedor para agarrar uno de los wafles de Zim, para luego poner una de sus frituras en el plato del humano. Dib lo mira molesto.

-¡no quiero cambiar! y no quiero tus sucias manos de alien en mi comida. Dib recupera su wafle y le devuelve la fritura a Zim - Ahora cómete tu "grasa con comida" y déjame en paz.-

Pero Zim vuelve a tomar el wafle de Dib, le recordaban a GIR, GIR, desde que había llegado a ese asteroide no podía usar su pak, al parecer solo hacía las funciones vitales, no podía sacar su dispositivo de traslado (las patas de araña) ni su comunicador para llamar a GIR, ni nada.

Dib intenta quitarle el wafle pero Zim se lo mete entero a la boca.

-más vale que te comas los demás o me los voy a comer tambien.- dice Zim mirando a Dib.

-En la tierra nunca comías, ¿porqué ahora te quieres comer mi comida? - Dib estaba furioso, pero Zim se encoge de hombros.

-En la eskuela, nadamás servían guisantes y cosas asquerosas como esas, nunca vi wafles ni nada de esto, esta comida si me gusta.-

Dib no quiere seguir oyendo a Zim, deja su plato y se recuesta en una de las camas, mirando hacia la pared. Zim continúa comiendo su comida, pero se preocupa al ver que Dib no se levanta. No sabe porqué, pero algo en su interior le provoca tratar de consolar a Dib, querer ayudarlo pero...

Zim sacude su cabeza furioso "¡Dib es su enemigo jurado!". El que siempre ha tratado de detener sus maravillosamente ingeniosos planes de conquista. Pero, ¿cual conquista? Su misión era una mala broma de los altos. Todo ese tiempo se estuvieron burlando de él. Como quisiera enfrentarlos y matarlos, malditos altos estúpidos. En cuanto pueda salir irá a buscarlos y sabrán quien es Zim. En eso, Nancy entró en la sala. Zim y Dib se asustaron al ver a hermosa pero temible chica.

-Deben asearse y cambiarse, la señorita Evelyn desea verlos, la verdad no se para que, ya los vio, pero yo solo sigo órdenes, así que a asearse y a vestirse, ahora.-

Nancy no espera respuesta y toma a los chicos conduciéndolos al baño. Dib recuerda que el agua le causa daño a Zim y se pregunta como se va a asear. Nancy los conduce a un cuarto pequeño donde hay dos duchas sin división, como las que hay en los gimnasios de las escuelas, Nancy se queda en la puerta mientra los chicos entran.

-Este, ¿Nos tenemos que bañar enfrente de usted? -pregunta Dib sonrojado.

-Mocoso, no tienen nada que no haya visto antes - dice Nancy levantando una ceja, -pero si lo prefieren así, esperaré afuera.

-Mi cuerpo no tolera el agua, - dice Zim viendo las duchas -

-Tu cuerpo hace reacción con el hidrógeno que se encuentra en el agua, este líquido se llama "Walam", es utilizado en tu planeta por los servicios médicos, ¿no? - luego Nancy hace un ademán extraño - como sea, este líquido es tolerado por tu piel y la piel de los humanos, y produce la misma sensación refrescante e hidratante del agua, al contener moléculas de oxígeno. Ahora a asearse porque voy a perder la paciencia-

-No quiero bañarme junto a Zim - Dice Dib tímidamente,

- tu nunca te bañas, humano-apestoso, por eso apestas a humano - Dice Zim con veneno.

-No quiero desnudarme junto a un maldito alien! - dice Dib furioso.

-¡Y yo no quiero que un maldito humano vea mis...!-

-¡A CALLAR LOS DOS, O LOS VOY A BAÑAR YO MISMA METIENDOLOS EN LA MÁQUINA DE LAVADO! -Nancy lucía furiosa. Zim y Dib retrocedieron. Un extraño pitido interrumpió a la amenazante chica, la cual sacó un aparato de su bolsillo, resopló y miró molesta a Zim y a Dib. - Debo salir un momento, vuelvo en cuanto pueda, si no los encuentro bañados y cambiados a mi regreso, voy a bañarlos yo misma, pero olvídense de la máquina de lavado, los voy a restregar con cepillo como a las turbinas de mi nave.-

Nancy salió, y Zim y Dib obedecieron, pues estaban seguros de que lo que Nancy había dicho no era simplemente una amenaza. Zim se desnudó con cuidado y colocó su uniforme de irken en una banca, doblado perfectamente. Cuando Dib lo miró se sintio algo avergonzado en como cuidaba sus cosas, pues había dejado su ropa tirada en el suelo sin el más mínimo cuidado. La levantó y la dobló para ponerla en la banca como había hecho Zim. Dib miró a Zim que ya estaba desnudo y quedó algo impactado al ver el cuerpo del Irken, y se sorprendió lo mucho que se parecía al cuerpo de los humanos. Exceptuando el color de la piel y los dedos, el cuerpo del Alien era igual al suyo, incluyendo el trasero y los ...

-¡Qué tanto me miras, humano pervertido! - gritó Zim al notar la cara de ensimismamiento de Dib, que no quitaba la vista de sus genitales.

-Eh,... yo... ¡Como que pervertido! - Dib se sonrojó, y volteó la mirada. Se acercó a una de las duchas y abrió la llave. El líquido era refrescante, aunque se evaporaba como el alcohol, pero era un sensación muy agradable. Luego notó que Zim miraba su cuerpo, y fue él quien se enfadó esta vez.

-¡Ahora eres tú el que me está mirando! ¡Mira hacia otro lado, irken cochino!- Dib le gritó a Zim, que no dejó de verlo.

-La mía es más grande - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Qué cosa!- gritó Dib furioso.

-Ya sabes, humano, la tuya es pequeñita, no me extraña de un pobre humanito llorón, eso demuestra mi grandeza, porque la mía es más grande que la tuya - Zim hablaba con maldad, Dib estaba muy sonrojado.

-¡Y eso que! - Dib se había molestado, se cubrió con las manos, y miró a Zim, por alguna extraña y retorcida razón, no podía dejar de ver el miembro del irken. -El tamaño no tiene nada que ver, además, la tuya no es tan grande que digamos.- Ahora fue Dib quien habló con malicia.

-¡Claro que sí! - Zim se había ofendido y se acercó a Dib. -Mira, mira, es más grande que la tuya - Zim se acercó con su pene entre sus manos.

-Aléjate de mí, Zim, déjame en paz - Pero Zim estaba a un lado suyo, Dib quiso apartarlo, pero estaban muy cerca, y desnudos. Dib miró a Zim.

-Dib?-

-Dime, Zim?-

-¿quieres comprobar que la mía es más grande, verdad? -

Dib se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba en el pene de Zim, se sonrojó aún pero no lo soltó, estaba sonrojado, igual que Zim, que lo miraba expectante y respirando con dificultad, luego el irken tomó el miembro de Dib entre sus manos mientras Dib lanzaba un gemido audible.-

-Vaya, vaya, esto normalmente pasa después de al menos un par de meses de vivir juntos, no en cuanto llegan.-

Nancy los miraba maliciosa, y no era para menos, ambos desnudos, y acaricándose en lugares muy íntimos. Los chicos se sorprendieron mucho, pues realmente no la escucharon cuando llegó y no sabían cuanto tiempo había estado parada ahí mirándolos. - Si ya terminaron de jugar al doctor, pueden vestirse, la señorita Evelyn los espera.

Ambos se soltaron como si el otro quemara. Estaban muy sonrojados, no se explicaban como habían llegado a ese punto. Cerraron la llave al mismo tiempo e iban a ponerse su ropa de nuevo, pero Nancy no se los permitió.

-Se van a poner estos uniformes que Ray les trajo, su ropa va a ser destruída, no la necesitarán, de ahora en adelante su ropa, alimentación y todo lo que necesiten correrá por nuestra cuenta, es un arreglo que tenemos con los planetas que nos pidieron sacarlos de la tierra. Por mi fuera nos desharíamos de ustedes lo mas pronto posible, pero es por sus creencias o por su religión, que se yo, no quieren que se les mate, solo quiere que se les aisle para proteger a la tierra. Pero no podemos cubrir todas sus necesidades, pero al parecer ustedes pueden cubrir muy bien su necesidad de "contacto físico".

-Nosotros no...-Dib iba a decir algo, pero Nancy no le prestó atención.

-si, si, ya se que vas a decir, eso nunca lo había hecho, no se que me pasó, no va a volver a suceder, bla,bla, bla. Niño, no necesitas darme explicaciones, lo único que quiero es que te vistas para que me acompañes a ver a Evelyn.-

Zim y Dib se pusieron la ropa que Nancy les había dicho. Era una camisa de manga larga color Azul claro y un pantalón color blanco, con zapatos deportivos. Los chicos siguieron a su "celadora", aún muy sonrojados y no se atrevían a verse.

continuara...

**(Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, perdón si el capi quedó algo flojo, pero el siguiente espero hacerlo mejor) gracias por el apoyo sobre todo a Silverfox y en general a todos los chicos y chicas que leen y leyeron este capi, gracias-^u^**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! aquí vengo con el capi 4 de "DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS", espero que les guste, porque creo que ando algo corta de imaginación, como siempre se aceptan REVIEWS de todo tipo, gracias por leer.**

**como siempre, aclaro que INVASOR ZIM no me pertenece, es de la genial mente de JHONEN VAZQUEZ y Nickelodeon.**

**

* * *

**

Zim y Dib habian salido de las duchas y se dirigían a ver a Evelyn, acompañados de Ray y Nancy. La chica se veía tan linda, como una modelo de revistas, claro, ignorando el color azul claro de la piel. Pero sabían lo violenta que podía llegar a ser.

Entraron al despacho de Evelyn. En el centro del mismo, había una mesita con algunas galletas y tres tazas de té. Evelyn les hizo una seña y los chicos se sentaron. Nancy se quedó de piemuy cerca. Dib notó que traía algo como un fuete en el cinturón y se preguntó si sería capaz de golpearlos con eso, después recordó como había golpeado a Zim cuando éste la atacó y se estremeció. Dib era valiente, y resistía muy bien el dolor, tanto físico como emocional, pero no estaba seguro hastadonde sería capaz de soportar, y no quería darle la satisfacción a esa mujer de verlo sufrir. Aunque últimamente le habían sucedido cosas terribles, como el castigo de su padre, y ahora esto: todos lo creían muerto y estaba atrapado en un extraño asteroide. No sabía cuanto más sería capaz de resistir.

-Dib, cielo, ¿una o dos de azúcar?- preguntó Evelyn. Dib la miró extrañado.

-No me gusta la manzanilla - dijo secamente.

-¡Mientes! te he visto comer esas cosas rojas con un palito y semillas dentro que cuelgan de los árboles, pero esto es un líquido, no es la fruta esa que dices.- Zim interfirió señalando a Dib con su dedo, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de beber la infusión.

-Esas son manzanas, tarado - dijo Dib - esto es té, se hace del cocimiento de hierbas en agua.-

-¡AGUA! - dijo Zim temeroso.

-Tranquilo, Zim, cariño, deberias saber que no toda el agua te lastima -dijo Evelyn con infinita ternura, Zim se estremeció, nadie lo había llamado "cariño" - esta agua es pura, lo que lastima tu sensible piel son los contaminantes que contiene el agua de lluvia por el smog de la tierra, así como el agua sucia de tu escuela, la cual está contaminada por el deterioro de las tuberías. Esta agua es pura, la puedes beber con confianza.-

-¡MIENTES, SUCIA COSA SEMI HUMANA! - Zim se levantó en su silla y miró amenazante a Evelyn señalándola con su dedo indice, pero Nancy llego por atrás y, jalándolo de las antenas, lo obligó a sentarse.

-Querida Nancy - dijo Evelyn pacientemete - No seas tan brusca con Zim, sus antenas son muy sensibles, le duelen demasiado - Mientras hablaba, comenzó a acariciar suavemente las antenas de Zim. Dib se quedó mirando la sonrisa casi orgásmica de Zim.

-Deberíamos tirarlos a un agujero de gusano, o a un sol para que se calcinen- dijo la mujer con malicia. Dib se asustó, realmente no estaba seguro de qué es lo que iban a hacer con ellos.

-Las órdenes del General Droom fueron claras, no quiere que se les lastime, ellos piensas que si lastiman a algún ser viviente del planeta que les da tantos beneficios, el espíritu del planeta se enfadarà y dejará de brindarles dichos beneficios.-

-Supersticiosos - dijo Nancy con malicia.

-Zim no es de la tierra, ¿porqué no lo matan a él y a mí me regresan a la tierra? - dijo Dib.

-¡QUEEE! - Zim gritó como siempre exagerando sus movimientos. - ¡Dib, esto lo pagarás!-

-¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, MALDITO ALIEN! de no ser por ti, estuviera en mi casa. -Dib estaba al borde del llanto, y se lanzó sobre Zim, y una vez que lo tuvo en el suelo, comenzó a darle puñetazos.

-ES TU CULPA, DIB-LARVA! -gritó Zim furioso mientras sujetaba a Dibpor el cuello de la camisa - Tu siempre metiendo tu nariz y tu ENORME cabeza donde no te importa -

-¡MI CABEZA NO ES ENORME! -Gritó Dib ofendido.

Nancy se acercó amenazante, pero Evelyn la detuvo y separó a los dos chicos por la espalda.

-¡NIÑOS, NIÑOS! - los jaló por la camisa -¡Basta ya, por favor! es la segunda vez que inento hablar con ustedes y no me es posible porque intentanmatarse.

Evelyn los sentó en sus respectivas sillas. Zim tenía un golpe en la mejilla, pero Dib se veía peor, tenía un rasguño en la frente, la camisa rota y le sangraba el labio.

-Ahora, por favor beban su té y coman una galleta, mientras yo les hablo... - comenzó a decir, pero Evelyn fue interrumpida de nuevo por Zim.

-¿Quieres envenerar a Zim? ¿qué le pusiste a este "to"? - Zim abrió un ojo más que otro (como si levantara una ceja)

-En primer lugar, no tiene veneno, ya dije que no vamos a matarlos, y en segunda, Zim, cariño, no es "to", es "te"- Evelyn hablaba con infinita ternura, cualquiera se hubiese sentido confortable con esa situación.

-No tiene veneno, pero... ¿Tiene somníferos, cierto? - fue ahora Dib quien interrumpió.

-¿Qué? ¿Esos tipos que caminan dormidos? Quieres que el gran Zim camine dormido, ¿eh? pero Zim descubrió tus planes, ¡Victoria para Zim!-

-Fui yo quien lo descubrió, Irken idiota, y son somníferos, grandisimo tonto, son para que te duermas - Dib se pasó la mano por la cara viendo la ingenuidad de Zim.

-¿Para que te duermas y camines dormido? - dijo Zim.

-¡Los que caminan dormidos se llaman "sonámbulos"!- dijo Dib alzando los puños con desesperación.

-¿También le pusieron de "eso2? - preguntó el irken señalando a Evelyn, que los miraba fastidiada.

-¡LE PUSIERON SEDANTES, TRANQUILIZANTES, QUIEREN QUE ESTES CALMADO, TRNAQUILO, QUE TE DUERMAS, IRKEN IDIOTA! -gritó Dib histérico.

-El té no tiene nada malo, es lolo una mezcla de hierbas, que si, los van a hacer sentir más relajados pero es que desde que llegaron han estado... ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR DE NUEVO! - Gritó Evelyn, pues ahora fue Zim quien se lanzó sobre Dib.

-¡A quien llamas idiota, humano cabezón!- gritó Zim jalando el cabello de Dib.

-Al irken más estúpido que he conocido en mi vida -dijo Dib incorporádose y jalándo las antenas de Zim, quien lanzó un grito ahogado.

-Ni que conocieras muchos. -

-Vaya, vaya - interfirió Nancy con malicia - ¿quien diría que estos dos son los mismos que hace unos momentos comparaban sus "anatomías" en el baño muy contentos -

Al escuchar eso, Zim y Dib se sonrojaron demasiado y pararon su pelea de inmediato.

-Bien, ahora que están más tranquilos, beban su té, por favor - dijo Evelyn, pero tanto Zim como Dib empujaron sus tazas hacia el centro de la mesa.

-No quiero - dijo Dib mirando con seriedad a Evelyn.

-Yo tampoco - dijo Zim imitando a Dib.

-De acuerdo, no les voy a rogar - Evely se levantó furiosa, y caminó hacia su escritorio, de donde sacó un estuche con dos jeringas pre-llenadas con un liquido transparente.

Zim y Dib al verla, quisieron correr, pero fueron detenidos por Nancy y Ray respectivamente.

Evelyn se acercó primero a Dib, descubrió su brazo delgado y lo frotó con un algodón con alcohol, para luego aplicarle el medicamento. El muchachito esquivó la mirada y apretó los ojos.

En seguida fue el turno de Zim, el cual opuso más resistencia que Dib. Pataleó, gritó, manoteó, pero finalmente, también lo inyectaron a él.

-Bien, muchachos, espero que con esto duerman un poco y despierten más tranquilos. -Luego se dirigió a Nancy y a Ray - llévenlos a su habitación, por favor.

Zim y Dib escuchaban a Evelyn como si apenas hablara, y al hacerlo estuviera bailando.

Caminaron de nuevo por el pasillo. Zim se soltó del agarre de Nancy cuando esta se detuvo a contestar el comunicador que traía en el bolsillo. Zim caminó sin que Nancy lo detuviera y llegó a un angar donde habían algunas naves, y reconoció entre ellas una nave irken. Esta no era como su crucero Voot, era una nave de asalto, mucho más grande, con espacio para seis personas y con armamento. Eran las naves que usaban cuando habían conquistado un planeta y en esa nave llegaban los soldados.

-¡Oye, tú, ven acá! - Nancy jaló a Zim con fuerza excesiva.

Nancy continuó jalando a Zim hasta llegar a la habitación. Nancy y Ray dejaron a los dos chicos ahí.

Dib parecía disfrutar el "viaje", caminaba por toda la habitación dando vueltas con los brazos extendios riendo feliz, mientras Zim lo veía divertido acostado en su cama.

-¿sabes una cosa, Dib-apestoso? Hoy ví una cosita muy interesante - dijo Zim sonriendo plácidamente.

-¿Qué es, Zim? -preguntó Dib deteniendose.

-No te lo diré - dijo Zim en tono juguetón.

-Dímelo - Dib se acercó a Zim.

-Nop - dijo Zim.

-Dímelo, Zim, por favor - suplicó Dib.

-No quiero, no te diré nada de la nave irken que encontré y que puedo usar para salir de aquí - dijo Zim riéndose.

-Ya me dijiste - dijo Dib sonriendo.

-No es cierto-

-si lo es -

-Que no-

-Te digo que sí, irken tontito - dijo Dib acercándose más a Zim.

-Te digo que... que... - Zim se quedó plasmado un rato viendo los ojos color miel de Dib - Tus ojos son muy bonitos cuando no hay lágrimas en ellos.-

-Dib se sorprendió pero se acercó aun más a Zim y vio sus enormes ojos rojo-rosado.

- Y los tuyos tambien son muy lindos sin tus lentes de contacto- Dib estaba ruborizado, acarició la mejilla de Zim, donde el golpe ya estaba sanando - Lamento esto .-

Zim acarició la frente de Dib, bajando lentamente su mano hasta llegar a su labio herido.

-Yo también lamento haberte lastimado. -

El irken se sonrojó al decir esto, pero se sonrojó más cuando Dib comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él, subiendo a la cama. Sus pelvis estaban muy juntas, y Dib acercaba su rostro cada vez más a Zim, el cual cerró los ojos cuando Dib estuvo a menos de cinco milímetros de distancia, en ese entonces... Dib se quedó dormido y cayó a su lado.

-¿Dib? - el irken movió un poco al humano, que estaba como piedra - ¡Dib, quítate, apestas a humano y aplastas mi squeedly spooch! - Pero Dib estaba completamente dormido.

El irken resignado lo levantó y lo acostó en su cama. Luego le quitó los zapatos y lo cubrió con las mantas. Se quedó un rato mirando al humano, luego le quitó los lentes y los puso en una mesita al lado de la cama. Y con ternura apartó un mechon de cabello del rostro de Dib.

El irken regresó a su cama, mirando a Dib. preguntándose que era lo que había sentido, porqué su corazón latía con tanta fuerza hace unos momentos. Finalmente, el sueño del medicamento lo venció y también quedó dormido.

Zim ignoraba que cuando levantó a Dib de su cama, éste despertó, pero como sentía los párpados muy pesados, no abrió los ojos. Y permaneció con los ojos cerrados mientras Zim lo acostaba y le quitaba los zapatos. Sintió un escalofrío cuando Zim le quitó los lentes y el mechon de cabello.

Finalmente, se durmió después de unos momentos, con su mente hecha un mar de confusión. Preguntándose porqué su corazón latía tan rápido al estar cerca de Zim.

continuará...

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí el capi 4, espero que les guste. En lo personal soy una sádica al escribir sobre Dib y Zim mientras los inyectan. Yo les tengo pavor a las agujas, probablemente hubiera reaccionado igual que Zim. Ya voy a subir el siguiente capi, tal vez la semana que entra, por lo pronto es todo. hasta luego...**


End file.
